Giant equipment
.]] '''Giant Equipment' is a recurring mid-rank type of armor in the Final Fantasy series, it usually appears as a Helm, Gloves, or Axe. It usually grants bonuses to Strength. Its presence in the series is small, and has become lesser as it progressed. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Giant's Gloves are a mid-rank armor that casts Saber when used as an item, while the Gigantaxe can be found in the Whisperwind Cove and grants the wielder a bonus of 4 to Strength, while reducing Intelligence for the same value. The Great Sword, originally known as the Giant Sword, renamed to the Claymore in the ''Origins release, and later renamed again in the Dawn of Souls version remaining in the latest version, the 20th Anniversary release. It deals additional damage to Giant-type enemies. ''Final Fantasy II The Giant's Helm and Giant Gloves can be obtained by the time the player reaches Mysidia. The Gigantaxe was added in the ''20th Anniversary edition, being Guy's ultimate weapon, obtainable only in the Arcane Labyrinth side quest. ''Final Fantasy III The Gigantic Axe is the Legendary Smith weapon for the Warrior. It is the second strongest weapon in the game, having an Attack power of 155 and granting a bonus of 20 to Strength. Final Fantasy IV The Giant's Gloves can be dropped by monsters such as the Mad Ogre. The Gigant Axe was also added in the Advance version, and is the strongest Axe, which may Poison the enemy on a hit, not to mention it grants the wielder a bonus to Strength. It is only obtainable in the Lunar Ruins. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Giant's Gloves returns in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. It can be equipped by Cecil and Cid while Edge is initially equipped with it. Another one can be found in the Lower Section of the Tower of Babil. It can also be dropped by Ogre found in the Upper Section of the Tower of Babil. It has a defense of 10 and evasion of -1 with a bonus of +10 Strength & Stamina while provides protection against Mini. ''Final Fantasy V The '''Giant's Gloves' are an accessory that increase Stamina and Strength. It can only be obtained as a rare steal from Azulmagia. ''Final Fantasy VII The Gigas Armlet appears as a medium-rank armor. The only means of acquiring the armor is by stealing it from the enemy Gigas, which only appears in the Whirlwind Maze and sometimes as an enemy in the Battle Square. Final Fantasy X The Giant Spear is a weapon for Kimahri. It is obtained when all four slots have Strength+''X% abilities. ''Final Fantasy XII The Giant's Helmet is an high-rank helmet that boosts HP, while the Gigas Chestplate is an high-rank Light Armor the increases Magick Power. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Gigas Chestplate is Vaan's best armor in the game, granting bonuses to Strength and Speed. Final Fantasy Tactics The Giant Axe is the second weakest axe in the game. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Giant's Helmet is the only representative of the Giant equipment. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Giant's Glove makes an appearance as a Strength-raising artifact, increasing Strength by 3. It is the only Giant equipment in the game. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Giant's Sallet and Giant's Harness represent Giant equipment in the game. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Giant's Sallet and Giant's Harness return again to represent Giant equipment. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Giant's Axe is the representative of the Giant Equipment in this game, and is the best axe in the game. Final Fantasy Legend II The armor is called Giant and it has a body armor icon before its name. It can be bought in Giant's Town and Venus' City for 26000 GP. It provides a Def of 20 and add 81 HP to Robots and increases their Def by 18. It also gives a boost to Str by 10 on anyone who equips it. There's another piece of Giant equipment has a gauntlet icon before its name. It can be bought in Giant's Town and Venus' City for 8500 GP, but can also be found in Cave of Light. It provides a Def of 6 and add 81 HP to Robots and increases their Def by 18. It also gives a boost to Str by 10 on anyone who equips it. The third piece of Giant equipment has a helmet icon before its name. It can be bought in Giant's Town and Venus' City for 17000 GP, but can also be found in Sewer. It provides a Def of 13 and add 81 HP to Robots and increases their Def by 18. Bravely Default: Flying Fairy Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Giant Equipment is a level 85 set in ''Dissidia features Helm, Axe, and Gauntlet as Level 85 equipment, as well as the Giant's Harness at Level 86. Equipping three of the items gives the "Pride of the Titans" combination, boosting Brave by 100 and HP by 750. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Several pieces of Giant equipment now appear in this installment, including the Giant's Gloves, Giant's Harness, Giant's Helm, and Giant's Axe. They all provide 1/3rd of the '''Pride of the Titans' effect. ''Final Fantasy Artniks Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Gallery